Suckerpunch
by Miss Selah
Summary: Sesshoumaru hated the role of 'bus driver' that he had been forced into almost as much as he hated the cheerful late-night waitress who rode the bus nightly. But when a strange illness threatens the city, they will have to work together to get out of Tokyo... or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

He sneered as he pulled up to her stop, opening the doors.

"Hello again, Mister bus driver!" She exclaimed, raising her hand and smiling.

"Someone's cheerful, aren't they?" The disdain in his voice was clear.

"Hmph," she moued prettily, sticking her tongue out. "I wont even ask how your day is going, Mister bus driver. I'm sure its as bad."

She was right. He hated his job, but as a demon trying to stay under the radar, pitiful jobs like this was all that his kind ever afforded themselves so that they could appear to lead normal lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are always in such a bad mood when you get to my stop..." Kagome put her bag down on the seat and held on to the rail. She'd been trying to befriend the driver for months, one half hour bus ride at a time. "Is it because you have to work so late, sir?"

He grimaced, and refrained from biting the sweet girls head off, reminding himself that it was not her fault that her kind were such monsters that the only way for him to not become a science experiment was to... degrade himself.

Instead, he lied. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

She really didn't think that he should have been taken his anger out on her, nor that it was very professional of him to always be so forcefully rude with the passengers... but she tried very hard to be understanding of him. "Have you ever considered switching to an earlier shift?" She suggested kindly, hoping that after the months that they had spoken that it wasn't too forward of her to make such a personal comment. "If you dislike the night shift that much..."

"It's less the shift," he glowered, than it is the company."

That time, she WAS offended.


	4. Chapter 4

She lifted a finger at him as her eyebrow ticked. Instead of exploding at him, though, she simply let out the breath she'd been holding, lowering her hand.

"Forget it," she flopped heavily down in to the seat by her purse, staring out the window. "I guess some people just don't want friends..."

"Hn," was all he said, keeping his eyes trained on the empty roads. He had taken this shift so that he would have to see less people - but he never counted on the one, beautiful woman who never stopped trying to befriend him - until today.


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully, after she was home, he wouldn't see anyone else. His route ran so late that he very rarely ran in to anyone, and he was looking forward to the peace and quiet.

The dreams of being let alone though were quickly dashed as he a man running frantically. Sesshoumaru assumed that he was running late and would've skipped over him entirely, if Kagome hadn't spoken.

"Wait, there's a man..." She said, pointing out the window and in to the darkness, as though Sesshoumaru couldn't see him.

He pulled to the side of the road and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

As the man got closer, Sesshoumaru saw that he was filthy. Head to toe, the man was covered in dark, disgusting smudges. Scowling, he did his duty and turned the lever, opening the door. The man stumbled in. Sesshoumaru sniffed, and then his eyes narrowed as he stared at the man. He was holding his right hand which was not - as Sesshoumaru had intially guessed - simply dirty.

It was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, leaning forward in her seat, concern in her eyes.

The frantic man met Sesshoumaru's gaze wildly, his shoulders shaking.

"DRIVE!"


	7. Chapter 7

There was a lurching, dragging sound, and Sesshoumaru looked out into the darkness. There, in the distance, were lumbering, broken bodies marching towards them.

"Whua- what is that?" Kagome covered her open mouth.

Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately and then whistled low, under his breath, for his nose told him the entire story.

They're DEAD!" The bleeding man screamed, holding his bloodied hand as he kicked desperately at the still open doors. "I saw it with my own two eyes! They were dead but then they.. then they..." he reached for the lever to shut the door himself. "DRIVE, goddamn you!"


	8. Chapter 8

A creature hit the side of the bus and snarled, edging its way along the side.

Kagome let out a soft scream.

Perhaps it was the desperate, breathless sound of her scream of terror or the overwhelming stench of death outside of his window, but for the most finite of minutes, Sesshoumaru froze.

Eyes widened, he remembered his past.

In a disconnected way, he could feel his palms itching with unreleased poisons and the heart of his enemies still pulsing in his grasp. Red filled his vision and war pulsed in his veins.

And, God help him, he felt alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed out his given name, and Sesshoumaru lurched, coming back to himself with just enough time to close the doors in the creature's face.

With no further hesitation, Sesshoumaru kicked the bus into gear and took off, driving madly away from the grasping, reaching hands of the creatures that stared blindly after the bus as it raced into the night.

Kagome let out a deep breath and turned her attention to the passenger who had boarded the bus. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, kneeling down next to him and rubbing his back.

He began to vomit blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome took a single, shaking step backwards in fear as she watched the man - still grasping at his hand - vomit black sludge. His body was bowed in an arch as he exumed the contents of his stomach, and though it nauseated Kagome to no end, she again took another comforting step forward, palms extended.

She tried to ignore the shaking in her knees.

"It's... it's okay," she reassured him, taking another small step. "I have my phone on me; we can call an ambulance."

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare. "I am not pulling this bus over again, woman."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome glowered. "Not stopping?" She repeated, standing up abruptly and pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru. "Of course we are stopping! This man is seriously ill and he needs medical attention, but you say that we aren't -"

A hand grasped tightly around her ankle and Kagome let out a soft scream, turning to look back at the fallen man.

"No!" The man insisted, nails digging in to the skin at her ankle. "You can't stop; if you do, they will catch us. You have to keep driving as long as you can!" His pupils dilated madly. "Get us somewhere safe!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome tried to take a step back away from the man, but his grip on her ankle only tightened. His calloused hands were rough on the smooth expanse of white flesh at her ankle, and his nails bit in deeply in to her skin.

"Please, let me go," Kagome said tearfully, reaching down to try and pry his hand off of her ankle. "You're hurting me!"

The man only gripped her tighter.

"Stop it!" Kagome pulled her ankle away harshly. "You're really hurting me!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the pair out of the corner of his eyes and stopped the bus.


	13. Chapter 13

He stood slowly, long, lean muscles stretching. Kagome was shocked - she hadn't realized that the driver was so tall - and then the pain in her ankle overwhelmed her again and she groaned.

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers.

"Release her."

The man on the floor opened his mouth as though to speak, but snapped it shut again quickly. His pupils were dilated, and Kagome could feel the fever that ravaged his body through his palm which felt as though it was branding her flesh like an iron.

"Help me," Kagome begged quietly. "It hurts."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I wont ask again."


	14. Chapter 14

A hot, moist tongue dragged itself slowly across her ankle and Kagome let out a shrill bark of shock.

"Release her?" the man's voice had deepened dramatically. No longer was it high and frightened, but rather dark and husky. His tongue lapped lazily at her ankle and Kagome was overwhelmed with mortification at the man's actions. "But she tastes so... good."

"Whua-?" Kagome gaped, and tried to tug her leg away again. "He's crazy!"

His pupils were so dilated now that even as close as she was standing to him, Kagome could not longer see the color of his irises.


End file.
